Why did you go?
When I moved to Missouri in 2011 (or 2012 I can't remember and I was maybe 8 or 9,) my life changed, I only had one friend that I can play with, my little 6 year old cousin who we'll call Dash, (He wanted to be called that when playing Pokemon Channel, so now and then, I call him Dash) but if you are talking about video games and/or imaginary friends, so yes, I had alot, I had this eevee named Spykick, or something like that, I was going to evolve him into an espeon but it was a he, his mom Cutie who was also an eevee, Bowser Jr. (ya, I'm weird) and some more. And some plushies and toys, I had a flygon and had a monkey, I got it at a gas station, for what I can only guess was 5-9$. My mom said that I got it when I first saw the house. But sometimes, me and Dash will play this N64 game called Hey, You, Pikachu. I heard that the game sucked due to the voice controls, but to me and my little cousin, the game was epic. I always wanted a pet pokemon! Mosty eevee but a pikachu would do. But, a few years after I settled into my house... I grew to be 11 and Dash turned 8. Dash moved to a near by town, his parents got divorced, his dad's girlfriend has a little 2 year old girl that can mess up his stuff (and does,) and his birth mom's boyfriend was mean to him. On my hand, my YouTube channel lacks videos and ideas for them, looking loking for a game like neopets, and other pointless stuff like that. So I was doing fine but it was Winter and was really cold out side. I felt like playing Hey, You, Pikachu, so I asked my mom if she can switch the consoles in her bed room, she said yes and then we got my Dreamcast out and then put the N64 in the room. I played the game that was in the console, it was one of my faves: Yoshi's Story. I played as a blue yoshi and pretended to be a river monter, and played the level with a lot of water and that big fish thing and narrated everything like a nature documentary that you'll see on Animal Planet and Nat Geo Wild. But after what I can gess was 10 minutes, I heard a slow, low pitch, quiet, pika. I knew the N64 was old, but, not THAT old, not old enough to make sounds like that, well the NES I can understand, but the N64. It replayed every time a ate something, fruit, an enemy, of just sticked my tung out. It was odd, so just played like normal with out narrating. I got eaten' by the big fish thing and the game froze. Aw man! Then, I played Hey, You, Pikachu. It started like normal, pick the file bla bla bla, picked the stage bla bla bla. I picked Blbasaur Pcnic, It played normal, I got the things I needed, so I got the extera ingredient. I used a Beach Ball for the heck of it, and I found it funny! But when they ate the food: The only pokemon was my pikachu, it ate it, it... it... died.... "WHAT!?" I yelled. The game froze, so I restarted the game, the restart button was stuck so I turn the game off and on. The next stage I picked Springleaf Field Part 1. I remember me and Dash playing this level and having good fun. After goinging to the shop, (and pikachu buying an apple) he wanted to play tag: So, we did, he used thunderbolt, the screen blacked out and froze! This happend with every level I played: Fishing Spots: He hit me with a magikarp. Viridian Forest: Butterfree killed me. Olivine Lake: I fell off and drowned. That all I can remember, but then: "Why... Why did you leave me? Do you only care for Rocko? From Pokemon Channel?" Pikachu said, as 4 other pikachu's came, what I can only guess that one is from the other file, and the others where from pokemon channel, Rocko, Spark, and Dash's pikachu. The one I guessed that Dash's pikachu said: "Dash? Where did you go?" He looked at me, "Your... Gone? Did you kill him?" He asked, I said: "No." "Oh..." It said. "Tell me, never, go, stay with all of us, being Dash with you, he'll be happy!" Rocko said, and scars started showing up, like from the story 'Where did Rocko go?' pasta. One on his face, of what I can guess is where the place Oak did the death blow that killed Rocko, one on his left arm, a big cut on his tail that showed his bone, and, sadly, that all I can remember of Rocko. Rocko fell on the foor and startred crying in pain. The others walked up to him as the game froze with them looking mad at me. I still do play that file, and the game never foze, but now I wonder, what happend to Rocko? I never really played Pokemon Channel, so I better check... Category:Pokepasta Category:Story